stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Poke-Drawls
Description What Happens To A Pokemon Master Who Can No Longer Master Pokemon? Overview Wario and Waluigi deal with each other. Brock and Gary deal with losing their powers while fighting over DK's friendship. Mario deals with Snake who wants to $10'000 to get more chocolates. Luigi and Ness have a little talk and Mario is left with a choice to join the Mafia. Synopsis The episode opens as Wario is on his DS trying to beat Golden Sun. He is met by Waluigi who was in Australia apparently there for the girls. Wario asks about Walgina but Waluigi said they had creative differences (she wanted him to stop wearing purple). The two then sit on the truck playing their DSs. Meanwhile Brock is searching the grass but is a bit tired. He runs into Donkey Kong but he thinks he's a Pokemon and throws his Pokéball at him hitting him in the face. Brock then realises it's DK and runs to him. Brock reveals he graduated Reff School with honours and knows about Pauline's death. Gary then arrives questioning whether they are becoming best friends to which Brock replies that they already are. Gary then claims DK is his best friend to which DK is confused at having never met Gary. Gary then suggests they have a showdown in which the winner becomes DK's best friend to which Brock and DK accept. The two then face off, throwing Pokéballs at each other but they both break with no Pokemon coming out. They visit Mario questioning why they don't work to which he mentions The Beacon stating they no longer have powers anymore. The two react badly complaining and Mario suggests they just get along instead of fighting to which they both say no and leave. Meanwhile, Luigi and Ness are talking, Ness stating that he still has no powers, despite Luigi wanting to find out what the next Nintendo console is. Ness questions if he knows about the 3DS, to which Luigi states that he does but wants to know about the next home console. Ness then tries to use his psychic powers once again, but farts instead. Wario and Waluigi are then seen playing Scrabble, with Waluigi beating Wario. The two then get into a fight over Waluigi's claim that he is smarter than Wario. Waluigi asks him what the capital of France is, but Wario claims that he doesn't know, and that they aren't in France, though Waluigi states, "At least you're aware of that," at this point insulting each other using Scrabble pieces. Wario then farts in his face and leaves to see Mario. Mario is met by Snake who claims Mario owes him $10,000 due to taking his chocolates and states that if Mario doesn't pay him he'll kill him. Snake leaves and Mario is met by Luigi and Wario who want to talk to him about trying to get their powers back. Mario turns them down, claiming he's happy without his powers. Wario questions his statement, though Mario says that he really is happy, and Wario leaves, insulting Mario on the way out. Mario wants to kill him, but is restrained by Luigi. Upon his leaving, Wario sees Brock and Gary throwing grass and rocks at each other. He is then met by Waluigi. Wario is excited to notice that he has lost his Australian accent, and Waluigi apologizes, stating that Wario is smart, but in his own way. Despite Waluigi's claims, Wario takes this as an insult and the two go at each other again. Waluigi then walks off, and Wario heads after him. Mario decides to go plumbing despite Luigi's objections that the last time he went plumbing he got involved in a shootout and killed eight people, though Mario doesn't remember (as he doesn't played interactive adventures). Luigi then points out that their plumbing licenses are gone. As Mario questions how they will obtain $10,000, they hear a knock at the door. Mario answers and is met by Tommy Vercetti, a member of the Mothers and Fathers Italian Association a.k.a. the Mafia, who claims to have noticed they are Italian and low on money, then offers Mario to work for him. Mario says he'll think about it and Vercetti leaves, giving Mario a business card. Remembering Snake's threat, he asks Luigi if he wants to join the Mafia. Appearances Characters *Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong *Doug Orofino as Waluigi *Austin Stevenson as Brock / Tommy Vercetti *Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Solid Snake *Rich Alvarez as Mario *Chris Muller as Luigi *Tim Muller as Ness Locations *The Battlefield *Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity *In this episode, Brock claims that he graduated from reff school with honours, but in Act II Part 6 from The Movie, he says that he had quit. It's assumed he returned to the school to finish his classes off. Character Revalations *Brock returns to the series *Gary returns to the series *Tommy Vercetti is introduced to the series﻿ Trivia *One line in this episode said by Mario was "Oh come one guys, don't worry about powers! Just have fun! I'm having fun!" Kevin Chamberlain criticises this as the "DUMBEST LINE IN STUPID MARIO BROTHERS EVER!" as shown in his History of Stupid Mario Brothers on Act II. The reason for his opinion is because their powers were never a burden to them like they were to the Hulk, Super-Man, or the Thing, and that their powers never interfered with their fun. Kevin believes they had nothing but fun in the pre-date events of Operation Blind Storm including; playing video games , watching movies , playing soccer , driving around on quads , starting a rock band , exercising , camping out , sleeping till noon , dancing in public more than once , playing basketball , playing twister , riding on bicycles , going on a picnic , playing football , and making a music video. External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoFUpfE_mfQ Category:Season Four